


we're all just people in rooms

by van1lla_v1lla1n



Series: succession sprinkles [7]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, New Year's Eve, Repression, Sex Work, possibly and definitely unrequited affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/van1lla_v1lla1n
Summary: New Year's Eve with the Roys (and company). A snapshot at 11:59 p.m.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy, Gerri Kellman/Tabitha, Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans, Jamie Laird/Karl Muller, Marcia Roy/Frank Vernon, Roman "Romulus" Roy/Tabitha, Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy, Willa Ferreyra/Connor Roy, Willa Ferreyra/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, Willa Ferreyra/Tabitha
Series: succession sprinkles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011780
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	we're all just people in rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's, chucklefucks, from your local feral multishipper. (I'm tagging ships pretty liberally here; lots up for interpretation.)

At 11:59 p.m., Willa’s got her face buried in Shiv’s cunt. Willa wishes she were laughing in a corner with Tabitha instead, so she could lean over and kiss the corner of her mouth at midnight and smile it away as a high-class affectation. Shiv’s got her phone in her hand to ping her with payment before Willa can even get up off her knees.

Connor is wandering through his father’s hallways, peeking into rooms in search of Willa. Her door is locked; he won’t find her.

Logan’s already gone to bed. Marcia sits on a chaise, legs crossed, looking out disinterested over the room. Frank perches next to her with a friendly smile, and she nods elegantly, holds out her hand for him to kiss.

Tabitha leans on the back of a couch next to Gerri, watching Roman squeeze hurriedly through the room, trying to make it back from refilling his drink in time for a midnight kiss. At midnight she bends down and kisses Gerri, a beat longer than necessary, a hand soft on her cheek. Roman’s breathless next to them at 12:01. Tabitha doesn’t even look at Gerri after, just grins at Roman and winks, so she doesn’t see the eyebrow that raises when Roman sets a full glass of champagne in Gerri’s hand.

Locked in a hall bathroom Stewy slides a finger behind Kendall’s lips, massages cocaine into his gums, leans in to lick the melancholy out of his mouth.

In a corner Laird looks at Karl and Karl says, “Don’t even think about it.” Laird shrugs and sips his Scotch.

Greg has just shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, standing alone in the kitchen. He jumps when Tom claps his shoulder, materializing close beside him as he chases the grease with a gulp of champagne. At midnight Tom kisses him, gripping his upper arm, then steps back and bows nearly in half with deranged laughter.


End file.
